


Serpentine seas

by purple_cube



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_cube/pseuds/purple_cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebellions don't start with a bang, but with a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpentine seas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Let's Make Out II ficathon at LJ comm ivoryandgold run by finkpishnets, using the prompt "casanovas have charmed with chiffon".

 

“Tell me a secret, assistant stylist,” he whispers in a voice that isn’t his. It’s supposed to be seductive, and maybe it _is_ for some. But Cinna sees beyond the veneer, sees the eyes of a fourteen year old that had to grow up too fast in a world that was too harsh.  
  
So he tells him.   
  
“I’ll tell you a secret, but it’s only half true,” he begins. He spins a tale that features his innocence, his future step-brother’s reaping and the shell of his step-sister that was left behind. Barron never became his step-brother of course, he was long dead by the time of the wedding, but Cinna has always thought of him that way. Turns out that the Capitol didn’t, otherwise they probably wouldn’t have let him anywhere near the Games.   
  
“Why would you be a part of this?” Finnick asks after a long while, raising his hands to gesticulate at the heaps of brightly colored fabric that surround them, the sketchbooks that lay haphazardly on the desk, the monstrous buildings that dominate the view from the window. All things Capitol.   
  
“I said it was only half true,” he reminds him.  
  
“Which half?”  
  
Cinna wraps the measuring tape around the other man’s upper arm before reaching for the pencil behind his ear. “Does it matter?” he asks gently as he jots down the number in his notepad.  
  
“Guess not.”  
  
When he reaches across to repeat the action on the other arm, Finnick reaches for him. Brushes his fingertips across his jaw. Watches him carefully, as if his eyes are a doorway to his thoughts. Wraps his palm around the back of Cinna’s neck and tugs him forward until their lips touch. Kisses him as innocently as if it’s the fourteen year old tribute standing there, not the twenty year old victor.  
  
“What was that for?” he whispers against Finnick’s lips when they leave his.  
  
“For telling me your secret. Even if it is only half true.”  
  
Cinna smiles, soft and true and nothing like the ones he usually gives since his arrival in the Capitol. “And here I was thinking that my craft was my only charm.”  
  
Finnick gives him a boyish grin. “It’s not your _only_ charm.”   
  
Laughter and footsteps emanate from behind the door, and they both know that reality is about to burst through once more. But before it does, Finnick leans across to whisper in his ear. “Next time, I’ll tell _you_ a secret.”  
  
He just has time to murmur, “Looking forward to it,” before they both put on their masks and slip into character again.

 


End file.
